Night and Day
by godress
Summary: She was turned into a vampire when he was there. She escaped and wanders on her own. What will happen when they meet again?
1. Author's Note

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
Author's note: If anyone reads these.  
  
  
Just wanted to say that this story most likely has a plot. _I hope_. And I  
  
will update each chapter when I get the chance. Review in the meantime  
  
and tell me what you think. Comments will help. Thanks.  
  
  
Fear The Good. FTG.  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
  



	2. Night

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Bring Me To Life-- Evanescence.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is she there?" He asked.  
  
His fingers were tapping against his leg, his mind wanting his leg to stop shaking but it couldn't. It was a nervous thing he inhabited from his father. The old chap. And as the man clad in armory stared back him, he stiffened and everything ran cold.  
  
"My Lord." He bowed his head slightly, and grabbed the horse's rope. "If you care to take a walk with me, I shall show you were she is."  
  
He sighed with relief. She was alright then! Smiling, he leapt off Arod and allowed the man to tie him against a tree branch and with a wave of his hand, he led him through the Halls. He regarded the greetings and bows as best as he could, but he couldn't stop thinking of her. Her wide smile, her tangled mass of hair, and her deep laugh. It saddened him to think of what she went through.  
  
"My Lord?" The man reached out and tapped his shoulder. "She is in this room.. She is recovering."  
  
He hesitated, looked at the man, and hesitated again. What was he going to do? Enter the room and fall to his knees, apologizing for leaving her side when he made a promise to another? No. No more apologizing. No more suffering because she was here now, away from all that and she will recover. She had to.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he nodded at the man and rested his hand on the cool doorknob. He shivered and let it swing open. The door knob hit the wall loudly, but the limp body on the bed did not stir. She was obviously resting.  
  
He listened to the man's feet swaying and the heavy breath of the woman.  
  
The room was dark, though he could still see the heavy rise and fall of her chest. Her body was covered in bandages and the bed sheets were tucked at her sides. He did not like that. It made him feel like she was trapped to the bed, unable to move. So he walked forwards, slowly at first, but when she stirred he ran to her.  
  
"Uuma dela, mellonamin. (Don't worry, my friend)" He whispered, gently grabbing her hand. He hated to admit it, but she look close to death. Her skin was paler than usual, her curls unnaturally tangled and her eyes red. Red like blood. "Poikaer? (Pure one?)"  
  
"No."  
  
He ignored the voice and regarded the helpless woman.  
  
"She is no longer pure, Legolas."  
  
He cringed and tightened the grip on her large hands. He tried to ignore the words that repeated themselves in his mind. _She isn't yours to keep_. No. He can keep anything he wants. And he wanted her more than ever, even when she was like this.  
  
"I would find a way to keep her." He muttered, lifting her cold hand and bringing it to his lips. "She is dreadfully cold. You should bring more blankets to cover her, Aragorn"  
  
"No." Aragorn repeated, walking forwards and laying a hand on the Elf's shoulder. "No matter how many blankets she possessed, she will always be cold. She is night."  
  
"And I am day." He finished, his eyes suddenly dark with fear. "Can she possibly be ill? She can very well be ill, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "You know the kind of illness she has, my friend." He glanced at the woman and grimaced. "She is going to forget you Legolas. She will never know the friendship she earned in you."  
  
He suddenly felt sick. Her hand was frightening him and he threw it down, watching as it hung over the bed, the ropes red against her skin. He now understood why her eyes were so red. She was changing. She will no longer be the Elf besides him in battle, no longer will she be the woman who was his friend, and no longer will she be his to have. She was leaving ever so slowly before him.  
  
"Asca! (Hurry!)" He wanted her to change now. "Asca, gorgaer! (Hurry, fearful one!)"  
  
"Legolas--"  
  
"Lle rangwa amin? (Do you understand me?)" He hissed, grabbing onto her arm. "Change! Change, melamin, change!"  
  
The room fell quiet. Aragorn and the Elf watched as her eyes darted under there shield, her lips curling up in a snarl. Aragorn moved, though Legolas did not. Her lips were no longer lively, but now as dull gray as her skin. And then her eyes flew open and she let out a cry that made Legolas jump back with terror.  
  
She cried out again, her eyes straining to move away the blurred images around her.  
  
Legolas cringed, his body sprawled up against the rocking chair and his eyes large with fear. Never in his life had he been so frightened. She did not even recognize him as her eyes opened, dark and hungry and gazing at Aragorn.  
  
When she struggled at the ropes around her wrists, Aragorn grabbed a wooden cross on the edge of the bed.  
  
"No!" She hissed, her head hanging back.  
  
"Legolas, tula sinome. (Legolas, come here)" He demanded quietly, his eyes never leaving the woman in front of him. "Legolas!"  
  
"No.." He couldn't force his eyes away from her. So helpless.. So evil.  
  
"Asca, Legolas, khila amin! (Hurry, Legolas, follow me!)"  
  
And the Elf did as he was ordered, not caring if his pride was taken away from him. He walked past the bed, the woman crying and struggling to get loose, and with one last glance back, he followed Aragorn out of the room.  
  
  
"She will die at sun rise!" Legolas argued, his hands grasping the edge of the table. "You cannot let her be bound there forever!"  
  
"She will be _dead_ _forever_, Master Elf." The head of the table replied as smoothly as possibly.  
  
"Please," Aragorn cut in before the Elf could reply. "Isn't there a place secluded enough for us to keep her?"  
  
"Until when, my Lord?" Eowyn asked, her gentle hands grasping each other. "Until she gets loose among our people?"  
  
The dull human voices left his mind as the Elf stared at the ajar door. He could not get the image of the woman struggling against the ropes and the hungry look in her eyes as she stared back at him. If only she was an Elf. If only she was back again.  
  
_But she isn't_. He felt the sudden prick of tears at the corner of his eyes. He suddenly felt the not so familiar pain in his heart, and realized that this woman was one he wanted for all his immortal life.  
  
"She is immortal now." He whispered, low enough for only him to hear. "And I could have her forever."  
  
"There are other matters that are more important than having a she vamp among us." The King growled, standing from his throne and moving aside his people. "Get the doors of her room open. I want to do this now, before the sun rises."  
  
"No!" Legolas cried, standing from his seat and running over to the doors. "No! Aragorn, don't let them! She is still the same woman as before, Lords!"  
  
"Nay." Eowyn replied, her eyes casting down to the floor sadly. "She is not the same woman. She is evil now. You must stop her before any of this begins."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened. "How can you say that, woman?" He snarled, his fists clenching. "She is your sister!"  
  
"No longer!" The King cried, placing a comforting hand on Eowyn. "My niece has chosen the path of the dead. This is what she would want, Master Elf."  
  
The Elf shook his head furiously, not daring to move aside. "But this is not want I want!"  
  
"Legolas, tampa. Dina. (Legolas, stop. Be silent)" Aragorn pleaded.  
  
Legolas shot the man a hard, cold glare and held it. "You, of all people Aragorn, will not go with your friends way?" He shook his head and laughed bitterly. "She has probably already--"  
  
"Escaped!" The doors burst open, Legolas jumping out of the way in time. "My Lord!"  
  
"What?" The King glared at the boy clad in brown leggings and a white shirt. "Geollyn, what are you saying?"  
  
"She has escaped!" He breathed, his gaze lowering as he looked around the large room. "The vampire has escaped."  
  
With all the gasps and bickering, the Elf was the only one with a smile on his face as everyone cleared the room.  
  
"Lle, melamin. (Good, my love)" He whispered, strolling out of the room. "Very good."  
  
  
  



	3. Day

Moon hangs around   
  
A blade over my head  
  
Reminds me what to do before I'm dead   
  
Night consumes light   
  
And all I dread   
  
Reminds me what to do before I'm dead   
  
Before I'm Dead-- Kidney Thieves.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What a pretty child." She murmured, her long fingers trailing across the child's face. The little girl whimpered as she stooped down to cup the smooth skin of her face. "Do not worry. I do not bite."  
  
"Where's_. . ._ Where's my mummy?" She sniffled, the blonde curls getting in her face.  
  
"Mummy had to make some errands, I am afraid." She smiled as the little girl's eyes wandered to her home. "She is in there, did you know that?" The little girl shook her head and turned back to her. "Mummy had to accompany me to dinner. Now I am full, but you know what you could do to get your mummy back?"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Her smile widened. "You can help me with something. Will you help me, and I will get you to your mummy?"  
  
"Please_. . ._ She said she loves daddy and that I am the best." She sniffled again, clutching the rag doll closer to her dress. "I love my mummy, you know."  
  
"I know." She whispered, cupping her cheeks and letting her fingers linger on the smooth neck of the child. "So soft.."  
  
"My mummy?" The little girl snapped.  
  
"Oh, right." She frowned at the child's sudden rage and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "You need to feed me."  
  
"Huh?" She looked up at her and frowned.  
  
She laughed at the little girl. "I said, _you need to feed me_. Simple as that, isn't it, my lady?"  
  
"I understand, but_. ._ how?"  
  
She touched her cheek again and replied, "Let me show you."  
  
The little girl's cries hungered the lady's lips more as they wrapped around the small of her neck, her fangs easing themselves into her flesh and letting the blood drip down. She groaned to herself as the stiffen body of the little girl relaxed under her strong hold, the blood dripping from her pale lips. The little girl fell limp to the ground.  
  
"Yummy." She laughed, her tongue sliding out to wipe off the blood. "_Now_," She tapped her foot against the girl's doll. ", I am full."  
  
She hadn't intended on staying there more than a few minutes, but seeing how the little girl did not seem to want to stay with her mother, she had agreed to take her with her.  
  
"The sun will rise soon." She muttered as the little girl started to hum softly. "Would you care to see the sun rise, Merola?"  
  
Her blonde head shot up quickly at the mention of her name. She smiled. "Merola is what my mummy use to call me."  
  
"Aye." She ran her fingers through her dark hair. "The sun is not good for our complexions, is it?"  
  
"No master." Merola looked up again and suddenly waved her doll in the air. "Say hello to Legolas."  
  
  
  
Slowly the large door cracked open and slowly a small figured dressed in ragged clothes stepped inside. A child no older than 9 years of age holding a tattered rag doll in her thin arms. Careful as not to grab any unwanted attention, she pressed her back against the wall and slipped along it to get further inside.   
  
Once inside the warmth of the place filled her body and it lessened the red color of her cheeks and nose. She was shivering still from the cold. Her long blond curls hung around her face like a dirty halo, a thin twig twisted around a thick strand. All she wanted was something to eat and a glass of warm milk.  
  
Of course he had noticed her from when she entered the small pub. It wasn't normal, even for the Elves, to see a young child walking into a pub looking like a rag child from a peasant farm. He smiled as she pulled herself through a large group and scooted on a bench besides his table.  
  
"What can I get ya', my fair lady?" A man asked her when she removed her cloak.  
  
She looked up at him and tilted her head, her blonde curls falling to her side. "I am waiting for my mummy."  
  
The man nodded and hurried off to another table. But this still made him ponder. A woman and her daughter in a pub full of men? Honestly, did they not have better things to do than bring their children into places with alcohol and--  
  
"Legolas?" He tore his gaze away from the cloaked figure sliding besides the girl. "Are you feeling well?"  
  
He smiled and took a sip from his mug. "Just a bit dazed."  
  
"From all this new beer taste on his tongue!" Gimli chimed, slamming his mug against the table. "And let me tell you _something_, Master Elf. This here wine is better tasting than the beer you Elves drink!"  
  
Legolas smirked and glanced at Aragorn. "You've clearly had too much to drink, Gimli."  
  
"Nonsense," He huffed, going into a fit of muttering and scolding. But Legolas' mind was else where.  
  
  
  
"There will be plenty of food tonight, my love." She whispered, taking hold of the girl's cold hands. "Damn child, you are as cold as the winter's night. It is near spring!"  
  
The girl nodded her head and shot her green eyes over to the three strangers. "They keep glancing our way master. What do you suppose they want?"  
  
"Some females," Her voice fell as her eyes moved along the fine posture of the Elf. "I've never met an Elf before. Hmm_. . ._" She suddenly felt mysteriously hungry. Never was this hunger provoked before. She licked her lips. "Did you choose who you wanted to feast on?"  
  
Merola nodded her head furiously, a grin flickering on her face. "I want that meaty one way over there besides that Elf."  
  
"Shh," She said quietly, her hands gripping the smaller ones. "Elves have good hearing, my child. Keep your voice in a whisper."  
  
She frowned. "Who do you want to feast on, master?"  
  
The woman threw back her head and laughed. "I will feast on whomever comes my way, delicious one."  
  
The girl did not seem pleased with her master's answer, but simply nodded and took a sip of wine. Her large, green eyes kept wandering over to the plump Dwarf, his bubbly face and his hearty laughter. She groaned, looking up at her master.  
  
"_No!_" She said pointedly, her eyes drifting over to the three strangers. "You must wait until our friends are drunken enough to chow."  
  
"But he already is drunk!" The girl growled. "Please, master, please!"  
  
She gasped, grabbing hold of the girl's skinny arms. "Look, Merola! The Elf had excused himself from his friends. Aye, I must go corner him helplessly." She went to leave but suddenly stopped and turned to the girl. "_You stay here!_"  
  
With a pout from the child, she slid herself from the bench and drew her cloak hood over her head. With a flick of her tongue, she past by the stranger's table and with one glance back, she made her way to the back rooms where the Elf had vanished.  
  
_Hmm_, she hummed thoughtfully, the soft scent of Elf tickling her nose. _I wonder, wonder where this Elf could be.._ She opened a door leading to a hall way and walked down it. _High above the clouds, or hidden beneath a tree.._ She drew her hood further down her face and peered from the shadows. She grinned at the door standing in front of her. _Well, hungry hungry hum dee.._  
  
With a quick swing of the door, she entered the cold night air. And there he stood, but a little feet away, his head held high and staring up at the sky. The woman smiled. She and the girl had a long while before the sun rises, and plenty of time to chow on their prey. And oh was she hungry for this Elf.  
  
"Beautiful night, is it not?" Her voice was slow, deadly. "The moon is high, the way it should be."  
  
He turned to the mysterious cloaked woman beside him and smiled. "Do you not like the day, my lady?"  
  
"Nay," She shook her head, her dark hair falling from the hood. "Nor do I like much of anything, my Lord_. . ._"  
  
She saw from the corner's of her eyes as his long fingers ran themselves through his blonde strands, the moon flickering against their silvery glow. She smiled suddenly, the long front of her teeth hanging over her bottom lip. Now was her chance.  
  
"It feels quite odd though," His voice caused her to snap back and hide her face. "To be under something you cannot touch."  
  
"Indeed." She breathed, her eyes large. Bloody Elf! Will he just cooperate! "Indeed, master Elf."  
  
He turned to the woman and touched her arm, feeling the warmth of her cloak. "Do not address me in such a way, when you do not know me."  
  
"If you spoke your name, then perhaps." She clenched her fists at the Elf. He had her so wrapped up in conversation that she had almost forgotten why she came out here. "Heru en amin_. . ._ You are so tense. (My Lord)" She clapped her hand over the bands around his wrist.  
  
He watched her for a moment, an odd feeling churning in the pits of his stomach. _Why were her lips so familiar? Why was her voice so soft as an Elf's?_ _And how on Earth could she know such Elvish?_  
  
"My lady," He said, his voice high. "I did not know you could speak Elvish so well."  
  
Her dark eyes narrowed and she heaved her shoulders high. "I know a few words, yes." It was the truth; She had somehow developed a few Elven phrases, though she could not imagine how. _I must hurry if I want myself supper!_ However, just realizing that his hand was still lingering on her arm and making its way up, she froze.  
  
He did not know why he was doing such a thing, but his hands seemed to have themselves in control. Smiling just the slightest, his hand turned over and slid under her hood. It quickly found itself against her cool cheek. He staggered a little at just how cold it was, but kept it there as she leaned in. He smiled.  
  
She groaned. This Elf! She could feel her knees buckling already. She was so hungry. And if she did not take a taste from this Elf's blood now, she did not know what she would possibly do. It was at least hours before sunrise. Maybe just lingering here a little while longer_. . ._  
  
"Legolas!" A rough voice boomed.  
  
They drew back from each other and separated. The doors burst open and his other two companions appeared, Merola hanging by the man's arms. Her eyes wandered to her face. Her teeth! Jumping aside in surprise, her hood slid from her face and all eyes turned on her. Her eyes widened as the Elf let out a startling cry.  
  
"Melamin!" He cried, his hands clapping against his mouth. "Melamin!"  
  
The child hissed and wiggled free from the man's grip, running over to her master and clutching her side. She started humming away quickly, her head hanging over her chest and peering at the strangers.  
  
"Legolas is the name of my dolly." She giggled, the blood on her fangs falling against the ragged doll.  
  
"Merola, shut your mouth." She hissed, shoving the girl back.  
  
"These are vampires!" The Dwarf grumbled, his fingers rubbing his neck. He drew back his bloody fingers and grimaced. "The wretch tried to suck out my blood! Humph!"  
  
"We are no such things_. . ._" She attempted, but the man waved her off.  
  
"We have been looking for you, my lady, for awhile." His voice wasn't friendly. It was threatening.  
  
"Well you've found me, I dare say." Her eyes glanced at the disrupted Elf, his hand still laying against his face in shock. "What_. . ._ may you ask of me? Please, make it quick, for the child and I must head back to our home." The sun was beginning to rise. So soon!  
  
The man smiled, wickedly though she did not like it. And his last words startled herself more than the child, and he said "You both will burn from whence you came. You will be evil no more."  
  
  
  



End file.
